The invention relates to an attachment device comprising a metal part obtained by cutting and folding a metal plate or sheet having a predetermined thickness, said part being shaped as a rider designed to be fitted astride a metal support in the form of a beam or a bar, and comprising securing means for fixing or suspending various elements.